Les Chroniques des Deux Royaumes
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Deux Royaumes que tout oppose sont sous le joug d'une malédiction sans fin. Pourtant, le Roi des Ténèbres a offert ce qu'il possède de plus précieux et de plus pur au monde au Prince et futur Roi de la Lumière. Mais vont-ils parvenir à briser cette malédiction qui a conduit à la mort tous leurs Ancêtres avant eux ? [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Malgré tous mes efforts, les personnages de Yû-Gi-Oh ne sont toujours pas à moi ^^'

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*ricane comme une démente à en faire flipper les persos*_ JE REVIENS DU ROYAUME DES OMBRES AVEC UNE NOUVELLE FANFIC ! _*se reprend*_ Comme vous l'avez sans nul doute compris, voici une nouvelle histoire sur nos héros favoris de Yû-Gi-Oh ^^ bien sûr, je compte finir **Darkness Heart** prochainement pour ensuite me consacrer entièrement à l'histoire qui va survire. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas su résister à l'envie de vous faire partager ce que j'ai imaginer comme nouveau délire de mon cru, surtout que **Liar** est terminée depuis quelques jours. Bref, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes mes yaoistes adorés ! (sous-entendus, homophobes vous êtes prier de quitter cette histoire sur le champ, je ne serai pas responsable dans le cas contraire, vous avez été prévenus !)

* * *

Résumé : Deux Royaumes que tout oppose sont sous le joug d'une malédiction sans fin. Pourtant, le Roi des Ténèbres a offert ce qu'il possède de plus précieux et de plus pur au monde au Prince et futur Roi de la Lumière. Mais vont-ils parvenir à briser cette malédiction qui a conduit à la mort tous leurs Ancêtres avant eux ?

Précisions :

\- lettres en _italique_ et entre "..."

\- Pensées des personnages en _italique_

* * *

 **Les Chroniques des Deux Royaumes**

* * *

 **Ière Partie**

 _"Cher Prince de Lumière,_

 _Ceci t'es envoyé par quelqu'un qui t'aime passionnément. Le Cœur d'un être pur ne peut tâcher un écrin de velours noir._

 _Par-delà la Forêt des Cœurs Perdus, laisse ton regard s'aventurer."_

L'adolescent posa la lettre sur son lit avant de s'emparer du coffret qui l'accompagnait, les mains tremblantes, la gorge nouée et le cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait une missive de ce genre accompagnée d'étranges présents. Cependant, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, l'adolescent sentait que cette fois, cela allait être bien différent. Il retira le cadenas lentement, l'appréhension le gagnait de plus en plus. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le couvercle et prit une profonde inspiration avant de le soulever tout aussi lentement, les yeux fermés. Un réflexe qu'il avait fini intégré depuis que ces arrivages mensuels de nature plutôt inquiétante à ses yeux remplis d'innocence. Une fois le coffret ouvert et ce qu'il contenait à l'air libre, le Prince ouvrit les yeux avant de pousser un cri qu'il étouffa bien vite en plaquant ses mains sur ses lèvres. Dans l'écrin, était posé sur une étoffe de velours noire, un cœur en parfait état. La chair qui composait l'organe avait été conservée par une méthode sans doute magique. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Mais ce n'était pas de la Magie de Lumière. Oh que non. Mais de la Magie des Ténèbres. Ce « présent » ne pouvait donc venir que du pays opposé au sien, le Royaume de la Nuit. Que tous appelait aussi Royaume des Ténèbres. Ne pouvant supporter la vue de cet organe humain, sans aucun doute, le Prince du Royaume de la Lumière referma vivement le coffret avant de se lever de son lit précipitamment pour se ruer dans sa salle de bain personnelle attenante à sa chambre. L'adolescent se pencha au-dessus du lavabo et rendit sa boisson matinale. Son cœur battait de manière désordonnée et une boule de dégoût avait pris ses quartiers dans sa gorge, le faisant souffrir. Comment pouvait-on qualifier _ça_ de présent ?! L'adolescent s'effondra, s'entourant de ses bras comme pour se rassurer. Il n'y avait pas fait attention mais tout son corps tremblait. Une autre question se présenta à lui. Qui avait pu lui envoyer une telle chose ? Et pourquoi ?

« _Ceci t'es envoyé par quelqu'un qui t'aime passionnément »_

Comment la personne qui était capable d'une telle chose pouvait se targuer de l'aimer ?! Même si le Prince ne connaissait rien de l'amour qu'un être peut porter à un autre, il était cependant sûr que l'on n'offrait pas de cœur arraché à l'être aimé ! Et puis, qui pouvait l'aimer lui ?! Sérieusement ! Le Prince se savait aimer par son grand-père et par ses meilleurs amis qui le considéraient tous comme un jeune frère dont il fallait prendre soin. Mais l'aimer comme l'on aime un amant… Non, le garçon ne pensait pas du tout pouvoir inspirer ce genre de sentiment à quiconque. Et pourtant, ces mots qui revenaient dans chaque lettre qu'il recevait depuis bientôt un an, le jour de ses 16 ans plus précisément avaient fini par le toucher plus que de raison. Bien qu'il se soit évertué à le nier. Une fois qu'il se fut à peu près calmé et rincé la frimousse, le Prince de Lumière revient vers son lit où le coffret se trouvait toujours. D'ailleurs, il entreprit de le regarder un peu plus en détail. Qui sait, peut-être allait-il lui apporter quelques indices sur son expéditeur ?

L'objet était un bel ouvrage sans aucun doute. Un coffre miniature rempli de détails splendides. Divers motifs floraux ornaient les côtés et étaient sans doute fait d'argent fin qui ressortait parfaitement sur le bois noir dans lequel il avait été sculpté. La serrure était toute aussi intrigante. Egalement en argent, elle avait la forme d'un croissant de lune sur lequel étaient gravés de petites étoiles. Maintenant qu'il le regardait réellement tout en ne pensant plus à ce qu'il contenait, l'adolescent se sentait stupidement flatté qu'on lui cède un tel petit trésor de créativité unique. Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune futur roi avant de retomber brutalement. L'argent qui ornait l'objet… Seule la famille royale du Royaume des Ténèbres le possédait et savait s'en servir. Le Prince de la Lumière pâlit. Alors la personne qui disait l'aimer passionnément… Etait un membre de cette terrible famille ?! L'adolescent faillit s'effondrer à nouveau. Si jamais… Non ! Il préféra ne pas y penser et se leva à nouveau, abandonnant la lettre et le coffret sur ses draps défaits pour se diriger vers son balcon. Son serviteur attitré était venu ouvrir les grandes portes fenêtres afin d'aérer la pièce tant que le soleil était là. Il pleuvait souvent depuis quelques jours. Signe que la Saison Sombre approchait. S'accoudant sur la rambarde, le Prince laissa son regard mauve errer sans but précis jusqu'à regarder dans la direction de la fameuse limite entre son pays et celui de l'autre famille royale. Qu'allait-il se passer pour lui, maintenant ?

 _« Par-delà la Forêt des Cœurs Perdus, laisse ton regard s'aventurer. »_

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*ricane encore et toujours_ * KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Yûgi : _*frissons d'appréhension*_ Vu que ce qui précède, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Joey : _*de même que Yûgi*_ Et pas que toi, a priori...

Atem : _*va se planquer dans un sarcophage*_ Moi, je sais de quoi il retourne et je vous dis ceci : PLANQUEZ-VOUS ! Elle envoie du lourd !

Tristan : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ On a encore perdue l'auteure, je crois bien...

Marek : _*main sur le front*_ Elle me désespère... Complètement.

Seto : * _yeux écarquillés*_ Le sarcophage, carrément !

Joey : Tant qu'elle atteint pas ton niveau, Marek... Je serai rassuré.

Les filles (Téa, Sérétiny et Mai) : _*outrées mais d'accord intérieurement*_ JOEY !

Yûgi : * _soupir désespéré_ * Vu que l'auteure se bidonne comme une folle dans son coin, qu'Atem se planque, que Seto est choqué, que Joey joue du sarcasme et que les filles font bande à part, à moi le mot de la fin pour une fois ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que cette première partie vous a plu, laissez des reviews pour avoir la suite ! Merci de votre coopération !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Vu que cette seconde partie était déjà écrite avant que je ne poste la première, je vous la mets donc trois jours après cette dernière ! _*très fière de son boulot*_ Cette fois, on se concentre sur un certain Roi que certains et certaines d'entre vous ont sans doute reconnu malgré ses méthodes légèrement... _*cherche ses mots*_ Sanglantes ! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Bref, bonne lecture à mes yaoistes adorés !

* * *

Petites précisions :

\- Lettres en _italique_ et entre "..."

\- Pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- Couples : Atem x Yûgi / Seto x Joey

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Tsubasa Sora : BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! _*en pleure de rire*_ Johan m'a TUEE ! Littéralement ! Moi ?! Faire une dead end ?! _*plaque ses mains sur ses joues avec une expression à la fois outrée et horrifiée sur le visage*_ SACRILEGE ! HONTE A TOI DE POUR PENSER A UNE TELLE INFAMIE ! _*hurlement de femme hystérique*_ ... _*se reprendre*_ Je te rassure de suite, ce sera une HAPPY END ! Même si je ne sais pas trop comment je vais réaliser cet exploit... xD Bref, vu que mon premier chapitre t'a plus, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le second ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Majo-Ciris : OU LA ! Y a du peuple chez toi xD Pour ce qui est de ton dilemme je pencherai pour _*sourire légèrement libidineux*_ Katsu-chan qui provoque Seto-chan ! _*chuchote*_ NOM D'UN CANARD QUI BOUFFE DU POULET EN SIBERIE ! S'il m'a entendu, je suis dead ! xD (dixit la nana immortelle !) Et vite la suite de tes délires ma belle ! J'en peux plus d'attendre ! _*mort un mouchoir limite à l'en déchirer*_ Pour ce qui est de ma fic, je suis heureuse de voir que le début t'as plu et j'espère que cette seconde partie te plaira tout autant, alors bonne lecture à toi !

Katsumi19 : _*chuchote pour ne pas attiré l'attention de son mari sur son amie*_ Merci de tes compliments ! Je suis super contente de voir que ce début t'as plus et j'espère que cette seconde partie te plairas tout autant ! _*ricane*_ Oui, avec moi cette expression prend littéralement son sens (propre comme au figuré xD) Nope tu auras la suite de **Darkness Heart** plus tard ! Le lemon est plus long à écrire que prévu ! _*a son mari*_ Hey chéri ! Evite de la tuer elle me doit encore la suite de ses délires xD Vivement que tu les postes ! Voilà donc la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi ! Kissu :3

* * *

 **Les Chroniques des Deux Royaumes**

* * *

 **IIème Partie**

\- Es-tu sérieux, Atem ?

Le dénommé Atem adressa un sourire froid à son cousin et serviteur. Ce dernier n'en montra rien mais le sourire de son Prince lui fit froid dans le dos. Seto et les autres membres de la Garde des Ombres étaient tous au courant du penchant du Prince des Ténèbres envers le doux Prince de la Lumière. Atem n'avait que cinq ans lorsque le jeune Yûgi était venu au monde. Lors du baptême du nourrisson, la famille royale du Royaume des Ténèbres s'était comme il était d'usage, vu présenter l'enfant. Atem et sa mère, la Reine Satar offrirent chacun un présent au bébé que le jeune Prince aux prunelles mauves aux reflets sanguins n'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Depuis ce jour, Yûgi, Prince de la Lumière était devenu l'obsession du Prince de l'Ombre. En grandissant, le Maitre du Magicien des Ténèbres, la créature la plus puissante de sa race s'était vu devenir un homme aussi beau que redoutable. Guerrier aguerrit, le jeune homme ne s'était nullement privé d'exercer ses talents de séducteur sur de nombreux jeunes esclaves masculins et faisant parti de sa Cour. Et bien entendu, ses proies ne ressortaient jamais indemnes d'une liaison avec lui. Atem s'amusait avec eux. Les réduisant à de simples pantins entre ses mains lorsqu'ils ne lui servaient pas d'objets sexuels dociles et accédant à la moindre de ses exigences. Souvent lourdes. A l'aide de ses pouvoirs, le fils d'Aknamkanon prenait un malin plaisir à transformer le physique de ses conquêtes pour quelques heures, s'imaginant ainsi la beauté que pouvait à présent posséder son Prince de Lumière. Le jour du seizième anniversaire de ce dernier, sûr de ses talents de séduction, il débuta la première phase de son plan qui avait pour objectif final de lui permettre de s'approprier le Prince du Royaume opposé au sien. Il écrivit donc la première lettre d'une longue série à laquelle il joignit un présent anodin mais dont il était certain qu'il attirerait l'attention de son homologue princier. Un cristal d'un noir presque aussi profond que celui d'une onyx mais possédant des reflets bleus nuit de toute beauté et qu'il n'était possible de trouver qu'au sein des mines royales dans le Nord du Royaume des Ténèbres au creux des Montagnes Noires.

D'une encre mauve, le Prince des Ténèbres avait écrit de doux mots dont il connaissait les pouvoirs dévastateurs tout en livrant ses sentiments avec une sincérité près paradoxale. Il n'était pas dans la nature de ceux vivant plongé dans le noir et le sang d'éprouver de l'amour envers un autre être ni d'être sincère. Contrairement aux habitants du Royaume Lumineux qui prônaient l'amour, l'amitié et tous les autres sentiments que l'on pouvait qualifié de bénéfiques à l'image de leur Magie.

 _«Cher Prince de Lumière,_

 _Ceci t'es envoyé par quelqu'un qui t'aime passionnément. Il est dit que le temps altère tout ce qui peut exister. Pourtant, il n'a pas pu accomplir cette besogne sur le cristal du sentiment que je te porte._

 _Aussi fort mais à l'aspect fragile, ce fragment recueillit par mes soins te reviens.»_

\- Je suis sûr que tu connais déjà ma réponse, Seto. Alors pourquoi t'entêter à me poser la question à chaque fois ?

Seto inclina le buste sans répondre. Il soupçonnait très bien son cousin de connaitre la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais rien caché et Atem se préoccupait autant de Seto et Makuba que ces derniers se souciaient de lui, chacun à sa façon. Si Makuba était incroyablement doux et innocent pour un être de l'Ombre, il n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux lorsqu'il s'agissait de son grand frère bien aimé ou d'Atem. Seto, lui, restait distant sans être inaccessible pour les deux seuls êtres pour lesquels il éprouvait de l'attachement. Gôzaburô, leur géniteur n'avait toujours eu droit qu'à sa haine et son mépris avant que le jeune homme brun ne s'en débarrasse définitivement avec la complicité de son cousin. Le dit cousin étant maintenant devenu Roi. Un Roi sans égal. Il surpassait sans peine ses prédécesseurs ravissant sa Garde Royale et imposant tant le respect que la crainte au reste de ses gens comme au souverain du Royaume de la Lumière, qui était vieillissant.

\- Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète cher cousin, mon plan est en bonne voie. Ce cher Yûgi sera mien d'ici la fin de la Saison Sombre et cela pour l'éternité. _Et la malédiction qui pèse sur nous sera rompue…_

Seto sourit très légèrement devant l'assurance de son cousin et Roi. Il comptait bien l'aider à accomplir son désir le plus obsessionnel. Non seulement en raison de son serment d'obéissance mais aussi par intérêt personnel. La Divinatrice Aisis avait eue une vision concernant son âme sœur quelques jours plus tôt et ce qu'elle lui avait dévoilé ne lui avait pas déplut… Bien au contraire.

\- Dois-je faire en sorte de nous tenir prêts pour la fête la plus attendue de cette année, mon Roi ?

Pure question rhétorique qui fit ricaner Atem. La fête en question n'était autre que le dix-septième anniversaire du jeune Yûgi. Celui de sa majorité. Plus rien ni personne ne pourra empêcher le Roi des Ténèbres de lui faire une Cour assidue. Il hocha la tête et Seto quitta la salle du trône, ses robes de Prête ondoyantes derrière lui. Une fois la porte close, Atem éclata d'un rire qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à quiconque l'aurait entendu. Cette Saison Sombre n'allait pas être ennuyeuse. Que ce soit pour lui-même ou pour le Maitre du Dragon Blanc Aux Yeux Bleus.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*grogne dans sa barbe inexistante*_ La suite... La suite... La suite...

Seto : _*tout content*_ Mon Auguste personne apparait enfin !

Joey : _*bien moins content*_ Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que tout ça va me retomber dessus ?

Moi : _*sourire dément*_ Parce que tu es l'une de mes victimes favorites pardi !

Atem : _*sarcastique*_ Je rappel que le pharaon ici, c'est moi...

Yûgi : _*pouffe_ * Pas cousins pour rien, ces deux-là c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Tous sauf Moi : _*choqués*_ YUGI FAIT DU SARCASME ?!

Moi : _*se prend un fou-rire monstre*_ Une certaine personne a tellement dû déteindre sur lui ! Et pour une fois, je suis innocente !

Marek : _*catégorique*_ Nope ! Tu es présumée innocente nuance !

Moi : _*sort la poêle à frire*_ Tu disais ?

Marek : _*se barre*_ Rien du tout !

Moi : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Je souhaite en tout cas que ce second chapitre vous aura plu ! Laissez des reviews si vous voulez la suite au plus vite ! Merci de votre coopération !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Jamais deux sans trois comme on dit alors voilà la troisième partie ! _*fière de son boulot_ * Elle est de loin, celle que je préfère pour le moment xD Attention les yeux, Atem et Yûgi vont enfin se voir dans cette partie ! Je n'en dirai pas plus ici ! _*ricane*_ Moi, sadique ? Complètement ! Alors bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Petites précisions :

\- Lettres en _italique_ et entre "..."

\- Pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- Couples : Atem x Yûgi / Seto x Joey

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Tsubasa Sora : Pas trop inspirée ? Si tu le dis, je crois mais ta review était quand même bien barrée xD Franchement, les pauvres persos, tu vas finir par nous les tuer après les avoir traumatisé pour le reste de leur existence ! Moi, j'exagère ? _*ricane*_ Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai j'abuse ! Bref, j'espère que cette troisième partie va te plaire autant que les deux premières et oui, ça promet ! Voici la suite de suite ! Bonne lecture à toi ma belle ! _*hurle dans le vide*_ JE SUIS TATA !

Majo-Ciris : OUI ! JE SUIS TOUJOURS VIVANTE ! xD _*morte de rire*_ Il y a encore du monde chez toi dis donc ! Voici la suite que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience avec un délire de mon cru ! Bonne lecture à toi !

katsumi19 : MA DOUCE ! _*pliée en deux devant la review*_ Tu en as eu du bol, c'est clair ! Voici la suite d'ailleurs ! Tu aimes mon Atem ? Oui, je l'ai fais version saison 0 parce que c'était tellement tentant ! J'aime le Atem sadique ! _*en bave carrément*_ Ricane bien en lisant pendant que moi, je m'attèle à la quatrième partie de ce délire ! _*part dans un tourbillon de fumée écarlate sans cesser de ricaner*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

* * *

 **Les Chroniques des Deux Royaumes**

* * *

 **IIIème Partie**

\- Alors Yûgi ? Prêt pour être enfin considéré comme un adulte ? Le taquina Joey, son meilleur ami et Garde du Corps attitré.

Le jeune Prince rougit devant le sourire légèrement libidineux et taquin du blond. Joey avait un an et demi de plus que lui mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être très proches. Ils se chamaillaient, se cherchaient sans que cela ne soit méchant et Joey était d'ailleurs l'un des rares à être au courant des lettres ainsi que des présents qu'il recevait depuis presque un an. Evidemment, voyant l'inquiétude et la baisse de moral de sin meilleur ami, Joey s'était empressé de le rassurer de son mieux. Sa créature magique l'y aidant également. En effet, au grand étonnement de tous, le légendaire Dragon Noir Aux Yeux Rouges avait choisi le guerrier impulsif et terriblement incapable d'obéir aux ordres outre ceux donné directement par son meilleur ami. Et encore, il le faisait à sa manière.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Joey ! En plus, grand-père a dû inviter la Famille Royale de l'Ombre à la fête ! Tu sais que mon… Il hésita sur le mot qu'il pouvait dire pour désigner celui ou celle qui lui envoyait de telles choses.

\- Admirateur ? Proposa Joey, naïvement en haussant un sourcil.

Yûgi hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole tout en encerclant sa taille d'un ceinture de soie bleue nuit.

\- Bref, il fait partie de cette famille ! Ce qui est encore pire que de savoir qu'il est l'un des habitants du Royaume des Ténèbres !

Yûgi prit sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il s'affaissait sur son tabouret face à sa coiffeuse. Le jeune homme sentait des larmes de dépit se former aux coins de ses yeux. C'était terrible et il ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui arrivait à lui ! Voyant sans peine les nerfs de son ami en train de lâcher, Joey alla se placer derrière lui et posa ses grandes mains chaudes et rassurantes sur les épaules frêles du Prince héritier. Celui-ci ressentant le soutien de son meilleur ami finit par se calmer et retrouver une grande partie de sa sérénité. Le Dragon Noir Aux Yeux Rouges dont il ressentait l'aura brûlante lui envoyait également des ondes positives. Il semblait que la créature elle-même s'était aussi attachée au jeune futur Roi de la Lumière au même titre que son Maitre. Au bout d'un bon moment, les deux hommes parlèrent un peu, Joey prenant tout son temps pour rassurer Yûgi. Il ne le laisserait pas seule de toute la soirée au cas où.

Ce fut dont rassuré que le jeune Prince acheva de se préparer pour la fête que son grand-père et Roi de Lumière avait organisé en son honneur. Pour sa majorité. Yûgi se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Sa longue tunique blanche mettait sa silhouette gracile en valeur alors que sa taille était soulignée à la perfection par la ceinture bleue nuit. Ses cheveux tricolores avaient été longuement démêlés, se faisant présentables. Quelques bijoux complétaient l'ensemble. Son diadème en forme de l'astre solaire trônait sur le haut de son front, des bracelets d'or enserraient ses biceps et ses poignets ainsi que l'une de ses chevilles. Enfin, un simple ras-cou ayant le même motif que son diadème terminait l'ensemble. Joey, lui avait passé son armure de Chevalier Dragon. D'un noir profond aux reflets sanguins, le jeune homme respirait le charisme et la puissante simplement en se tenant bien droit. A sa hanche gauche, le fourreau contenant son épée avait été attaché au ceinturon. Sans casque pour la soirée, le jeune homme était parvenu à discipliner sa tignasse bonde un minimum.

Ils se sourirent et descendirent dans la salle de bal que la plupart des invités avaient déjà investis. Le Roi de la Lumière qui était encore le grand-père de Yûgi présidait la réception en attendant son petit-fils qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sur l'estrade au fond de la pièce. Le vieil homme embrassa le poignet du fils de sa fille et lui laissa la place. Légèrement intimidé par tous les regards qui pesaient sur lui, le Prince fit de son mieux pour éviter à sa voix de trembler durant son discours qui fut admirable et apprécié par tous. La soirée put donc commencer et les musiciens se mirent à jouer. Les invités se mélangèrent et Yûgi poussa un soupir de soulagement qui lui valut un ricanement moqueur de son meilleur ami. Rouge comme une pivoine, Yûgi lâcha un rire embarrassé et donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Joey alors que Tristan qui venait de les rejoindre éclata de rire avec Téa et Sérénity, la cadette du blond. Ainsi entouré par ses amis, le Prince se détendit complètement et profita pleinement de son anniversaire. Tristan était un Chevalier comme le blond mais contrairement à ce dernier c'était le Dragon du Tonnerre qui l'avait choisi. Une splendide créature aux écailles d'un vert profond. Téa était la Divinatrice du Royaume tandis que Sérénity était la Guérisseuse.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Duke au fait ? Demanda Téa en interrompant les deux autres garçons dans leurs chamailleries légèrement puériles.

Joey réfléchit avant de hocher négativement la tête, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Tristan fit de même, lui non plus ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis leur dernier tour de garde en commun la veille. Sérénity rassura la brune en posant une main fraiche sur son avant-bras. En effet, Téa était fortement attiré par le Chevalier aux Dés depuis quelques années et avait enfin décidé de lui avouer en face à face.

\- Hey ! Navré pour le retard ! Retentit une voix familière.

\- Duke ! S'exclamèrent les jeunes en voyant le sujet de leur conversation précédente débarquer.

\- Où tu étais, mec ? L'interpela Joey en lui ébouriffant sa tignasse noire que le jeune homme avait attachée en queue de cheval.

\- Tour de garde, Joey ! Répliqua Duke en s'écartant de son ami avant de lui tirer la langue. Moi, je bosse contrairement à certains !

Joey en resta muet pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à se chamailler avec le Joueur de Dés du groupe tandis que tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Tout se passait bien et Yûgi était très heureux. Ses inquiétudes quant à son mystérieux admirateur et ses présents semblaient s'être envolées de son esprit mais ce que tous ignoraient, c'était que ces dernières allaient revenir bien plus tôt que prévue de manières bien plus réelles aussi…

Les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Et un silence mortel tomba. Les invités se figèrent alors qu'une aura froide pénétra dans la salle. Un groupe de plusieurs personnes franchit les lourdes portes et s'arrêtèrent derrière un seul homme. La beauté de cet homme ne pouvait être contestée mais son visage impassible fit peur à tous ceux qui le regardaient. Sans dire un seul mot, l'homme chercha quelqu'un des yeux et ceux-ci tombèrent rapidement sur la frêle silhouette et les iris mauves du jeune Prince de la Lumière. Ce dernier se figea, et sentit son cœur se glacer devant le sourire sinistre que l'homme laissa s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Yûgi sut. C'était lui, son admirateur.

\- Votre Majesté ! Vous voilà enfin, j'ai bien cru que vous seriez retardé par le temps si changeant. S'exclama le plus joyeusement qu'il put, le grand-père de Yûgi en allant au-devant du nouveau Roi des Ténèbres.

 _\- Majesté !_ Yûgi se sentit encore plus mal.

Si c'était le Roi qui s'intéressait ainsi à lui, le jeune Prince savait très bien –grâce aux rumeurs parvenues jusqu'à son Royaume- qu'il ne pourrait en réchapper. Il serait piégé entre les griffes d'un prédateur des plus redoutables.

\- Bien entendu, Roi Sugoroku. Jamais je n'aurai osé rater l'anniversaire de votre héritier. Qui me semble devenu un splendide jeune homme…

Sugoroku frissonna de terreur devant de tels mots. Le vieil homme tenta de rien montrer mais pour des yeux avisés, il était indéniable que la crainte que ce Roi inspirait était bien réelle. Pour tenter de dissimuler son malaise, le vieux Roi reprit la parole.

\- Je vous en prie, venez profiter de cette fête en notre compagnie.

Atem hocha la tête et s'approcha d'une démarche digne d'un félin du jeune Prince de la Lumière qui n'avait pu écarter son regard de lui. Avec une révérence calculée, le ténébreux souverain s'empara d'une main fine et tremblante du jeune innocent pour la porter à ses lèvres froides qu'il pressa contre la peau claire, sans le quitter de ses prunelles aux reflets sanguins luisantes de convoitise à peine dissimulée.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos 

Moi : _*fait la commentatrice*_ MAGNIFIQUE ENTREE DE LA PART D'ATEM !

Atem : _*soupir*_ Elle est encore bourrée au cherry coc...

Moi : _*ricane comme une démente*_ Ca te surprend ?

Atem : _*hausse les épaules et lève les yeux au ciel*_ Simple constat.

Yûgi : _*est partit se morfondre après la lecture du chapitre*_ ...

Joey : _*frissons de terreur*_ Dans le prochain, c'est mon tour !

Seto : _*ricane*_ Vous allez pas faire long feu, les minus !

Moi : _*ricane*_ Surestimerais-tu ton potentiel de séduction, mon cher ?

Seto : _*sourire narquois*_ Oh nullement, ma chère !

Moi : _*pensive avec un drôle de sourire*_ Pourquoi est-ce que je te fais confiance, bizarrement...

Les autres : _*morts de trouille*_ Pas bon du tout...

Atem : _*soupir devant l'attitude de son cousin et de l'auteure*_ En attendant... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Vu que ces deux-là s'entendent comme deux larrons en foire pour le moment, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu. Mettez des reviews pour avoir la suite, merci de votre coopération ! A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*fière de son boulot*_ Voilà la quatrième partie ! Avec les premières confrontations tant attendues entre Atem et Yûgi ainsi que Joey et Seto ! En espérant que cette partie numéro quatre sera à votre goût mes yaoistes xD Bonne lecture à vous ! _*chantonne*_ Voici l'histoire d'un nain capable de courir vite et de voyager loiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin /SBAF/ _*tombe dans les pommes*_

* * *

Petites précisions :

\- Lettres en italique et entre "..."

\- Pensées des personnages en italique

\- Sortilèges et explications des Magies en _**gras italique**_

\- Conversations télépathiques entre les Monstres et les personnages en **gras**.

\- Couples : Atem x Yûgi / Seto x Joey

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Katsumi19 : _*se marre comme une folle avec le décompte*_ J'en étais sûre que ça finirait par revenir sur le tapis ! Pour ce qui est de l'hémorragie... _*balance des poches de sang pour te refaire une santé*_

thor94 : Oh un/une nouvelle/eau ! Heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait et oui, Yûgi est trop chou avec ses bijoux ! Voici la suite et bonne lecture à toi !

Tsubasa Sora : Ah ouais carrément ! _*balance des poches de sang histoire te remettre d'aplomb pour la suite*_ Atem coucouche panier ! Le lemon c'est pas pour toute suite xD Et oui, je vois bien que je t'ai encore tuée ma Sora chan mais en même temps vu les perches avec nos conversations... C'était un peu obligée que je parte en vrille ! _*voit son mari menacer Baku*_ OUAIS ! UNE BASTON ! Vas-y mon amour renvoie le se faire voir chez Osiris qu'on ait la paix ! _*se reprend*_ Voici la quatrième partie de ce délire en espérant que ça te plaira et te donneras des idées par la même occasion ! _*ricane*_ Bonne lecture !

Majo-Ciris : Exhaussé mon cher Katsu mais pas sûre que cette suite te sauve vraiment en fait... _*ricane comme une démente*_ Et oui, je m'en doutais tu as survécu ! Warrior POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! MDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Voici donc la suite qui sera j'en suis sûre à ton goût ou je ne suis plus la disciple d'Hiruma ! xD Bonne lecture et ricane bien !

* * *

 **Les Chroniques des Deux Royaumes**

* * *

 **IVème Partie**

Avec une révérence calculée, le ténébreux souverain s'empara d'une main fine et tremblante du jeune innocent pour la porter à ses lèvres froides qu'il pressa contre la peau claire, sans le quitter de ses prunelles aux reflets sanguins luisantes de convoitise à peine dissimulée.

\- Cher Prince de Lumière… Te revoir enfin est un véritable bonheur pour mon humble personne…

Yûgi en frissonna de terreur, son corps s'était gelé et ne lui obéissait plus. Le jeune Prince aurait pourtant tellement voulu retirer sa main de l'emprise de l'autre et s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers ses appartements ! Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une sorte de paralysie langoureuse qui s'était répandue telle un serpent dans ses veines dès alors que le Roi de l'Ombre s'était emparé de sa main. Soudain, le Prince se rappela d'une partie de ses études sur les sorts de l'Ombre.

 ** _Lorsque votre peau entre en contact avec celle d'un individu manipulant à la perfection la Magie des Ténèbres, il a la possibilité d'user sur vous, un sort certes basique mais des plus efficaces. Personne ne peut y échapper, ce qui le rend d'autant plus terrible. Il s'agit d'un sort nommé : Charme Sombre._**

 ** _Il permet au lanceur de paralyser sa victime sans lui faire le moindre mal. En tous les cas, aucun mal physique. Certains Mages des Ombres n'hésiteront pas à user d'autres sorts dans le même temps pour faire souffrir psychologiquement leur proie. Revenons à ce sortilège. Il fait en sorte d'empêcher la victime de résister aux moindres gestes du lanceur, provoquant une langueur impossible à combattre. Mais aussi une baisse de la température du corps. Aucun moyen pour s'en défaire n'est encore connu…_**

Yûgi sentait une peur irraisonnée prendre rapidement possession de son cœur et de son esprit alors que le sourire sinistre d'Atem s'agrandissait. Son futur compagnon ne lui était pas indifférent, même si c'était de la peur qu'il ressentait. Le Roi des Ténèbres se fit la promesse de changer cette peur en passion éternelle avant la fin de la Saison Sombre, de faire sien ce bel être trop pur par n'importe quel moyen. Relâchant le jeune Prince de son emprise, Atem le laissa quitter la salle de réception, complètement déboussolé. Il en avait assez fait pour cette fois. Un sourire sinistre mais éphémère étira ses lèvres alors que ses Gardes Royaux se mêlèrent aux invités. De loin, il put discerner son cousin dont le regard bleuté luisait de convoitise devant un jeune éphèbe aux cheveux blonds, portant fièrement l'armure du légendaire Dragon Noir Aux Yeux Rouges.

\- Voilà donc ton âme-sœur, cher Cousin… Ravi de constater que je ne suis pas le seul à bénéficier de l'affection de la Déesse de la Destinée… Murmura le Souverain de l'Ombre pour lui-même en lâchant un ricanement silencieux.

Occupé à converser avec ses amis, Joey ne remarqua nullement le départ de son meilleur ami suite à son altercation avec son fameux « admirateur ». Pourtant, le jeune homme s'arrêta de rire sur une plaisanterie de Tristan de manière assez brutale. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Une sensation malsaine d'être observé. Alors que ses compagnons d'armes ne lui prêtèrent pas attention, le blond jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'eux. Il se figea de la même façon que Yûgi un petit moment plus tôt en rencontrant deux prunelles d'un bleu particulièrement troublant.

Seul le rugissement de son Dragon Noir lui permit de rester un minimum libre de ses mouvements bien que ses yeux ne parvinrent point à se défaire de l'entreprise de l'autre homme. Le Chevalier Dragon se tourna légèrement dans sa direction, les muscles crispés et prêt à combattre à la moindre incartade.

 **\- Non, Joey… Il est bien trop fort pur toi.**

 **\- Qui ?!**

La silhouette écailleuse qui se dessina dans son esprit lui fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Sa créature se tenait devant lui et autour de lui, sa longue queue formant une sorte de cercle protecteur autour de son corps physique. La bête reprit alors la parole de sa voix rocailleuse.

 **\- Ce homme a été entrainé à la Magie des Ténèbres depuis sa naissance. Tu n'en connais que les rudiments. Il serait bien trop risqué pour toi de l'affronter… De plus** , la bête plongea ses iris écarlates dans les yeux noisette de son propriétaire. **Ton ami, le Prince a croisé le chemin de son admirateur…**

 **\- Quoi ?! Qui ?**

 **\- Le Roi des Ténèbres.**

Joey se figea, le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Si celui qui faisait si peur à son meilleur ami était le Roi des Ténèbres… Le jeune homme devait être bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

 **\- Je vais te libérer de l'emprise de cet homme. Profites-en pour aller retrouver le Prince.**

 **\- Comptes sur moi, mon ami.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'aura écarlate du Dragon Noir permit au guerrier de s'échapper de l'emprise que Seto avait sur lui et le blond en profita pour courir hors de la salle de bal pour rejoindre les appartements de son Prince et ami sous les regards du Roi des Ténèbres et de son cousin qui vient le rejoindre un peu à l'écart des autres invités.

\- Alors comme ça, ton blond s'est échappé ? Te serais-tu ramolli, Seto ? Demanda Atem, un léger sarcasme dans la voix en haussant un sourcil.

\- Nullement, cher cousin. Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres pâles du brun. Il se trouve que mon âme sœur est sous la protection d'un dragon des plus puissants qui existe…

Atem haussa un sourcil. C'était très intéressant ça…

\- Lequel ?

\- Le Dragon Noir Aux Yeux Rouges…

Le sourire d'Atem disparu d'un seul coup. Si un tel monstre s'était réveillé et avait choisi l'âme sœur de son cousin comme maitre, alors laquelle de ces redoutables avait pu choisir son adorable Prince ? Le Roi des Ténèbres allait devoir s'attendre à tout.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*toujours k.o à cause de d'un certain pharaon*_ ...

Yûgi : _*choqué*_ Atem ! Tu sais qu'elle va avoir des envies de meurtre à ton égard en se réveillant ?!

Atem : On s'en fout, au moins, elle nous fout la paix pendant un moment !

Seto : _*soupir de bien-être_ * Que c'est cool, le silence !

Joey : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Si tu veux mon avis, ils ont intérêt d'en profiter...

Yûgi : _*de même que Joey*_ Ouais, c'est clair... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices_ * En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre où l'on s'est fait malmenés vous a plu alors laissez des reviews pour la suite ! Merci de votre coopération et à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*s'incline*_ Ravie de vous retrouver sur cette fiction après un petit moment d'absence ! _*grand sourire*_ J'espère du coup que ce cinquième chapitre vous plaira et que ma scène "chaude" sera à votre goût à la lecture qu'elle l'a autant été pour moi à l'écrire. Alors je n'en dis pas plus ici et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Dédicaces à **Dramatical Raven** , **Tsubasa Sora** , **thor94** et ... A tous mes autres fans de Yaoi adorés !

* * *

Petites précisions :

\- Lettres en _italique_ et entre "..."

\- Pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- Sortilèges et explications des Magies en _**gras italique (+ rêve de ce chapitre)**_

 _ **-**_ Conversations télépathiques entre les Monstres et les personnages en **gras**.

\- Couples : Atem x Yûgi / Seto x Joey

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Majo-Ciris : HA HA HA ! _*se prend un fou-rire monstre*_ C'est encore un sacré bordel chez toi xD Je kiff ça ! Excellent ! Pour ce qui est de ton couple favoris : Seto x Joey... Tu vas pas être déçue ! _*se frotte les mains d'avance*_ Bonne lecture à toi en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

thor94 : Heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plais ! Et que mon Atem version saison 0 te plaise aussi ! Pour ce qui est des scènes chaudes et rugueuses... TU en auras pleins, et ça commence de suite ! Bonne lecture à toi et j'espère que ce cinquième chapitre sera à ton goût !

Tsubasa Sora : _*morte de rire*_ Je suis hyper heureuse de voir que mon chapitre précédent t'ais plu à ce point-là ! _*pliée en deux*_ J'en peux plus de rire en relisant ta review, c'est dingue ! _*ricane en la voyant faire tournoyer Bakura*_ VAS-Y ET BALANCE-LE PAR-DESSUS BORD xD Non, je ne viens pas de regarder Pirates des Caraïbes, absolument pas xD _*auréole écarlate au-dessus de la tête*_ J'espère que cette suite te mettras, comment dirais-je ? _*fais mine de réfléchir*_ L'eau à la bouche, diras-t-on ! _*se barre en ricanant comme une démente*_

Sieba972 : * _relit ta review en se marrant*_ Le saint graal, carrément ! Pour Makuba, ne t'en fais pas, il aura un rôle important dans cette histoire. Et je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire t'aide à supporter le pairing que tu déteste ^^ Merci de tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup ! Atem ? Ah ! Ravie de voir qu'il te plait ! Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Les Chroniques des Deux Royaumes**

* * *

 **Vème Partie**

Le Prince de la Lumière pénétra dans ses appartements avec fracas, les larmes aux yeux et tremblant à la fois de peur et de rage. Comment quelqu'un comme lui avait pu lui envoyer de tels présents en prétendant l'aimer avant de pratiquement l'agresser ?! Le jeune homme aux yeux mauves se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant son visage au creux de ses oreillers en tentant de retrouver son calme. Quelques minutes plus tard, son meilleur ami le rejoignit et lui caressa le dos tendrement. Yûgi se redressa et alla se blottir contre le Chevalier qui avait retiré son armure avant de venir et se laissa consoler. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de se reposer sur son ami, il était membre de la famille royal de la Lumière et il avait une attitude à montrer. Les faiblesses n'étaient pas réellement cautionnées. Et il avait malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en ses plus proches compagnons-Joey y comprit- garder ce réflexe. Mais là, il n'en avait pas envie… Alors il se laissait faire. Joey lui apportait la chaleur d'un frère aîné, protecteur et présent dès que le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Yûgi aimait ça. Cette chaleur que le blond dégageait était douce et rassurante pour lui. Peu à peu, le Prince cessa de trembler et retrouva une sérénité somme toute relative mais il ne quitta pas les bras de son meilleur ami et protecteur pour autant.

Joey le remarqua et laissa son cadet prendre tout le temps qu'il lui fallait. Le Chevalier au Dragon Noir connaissait bien son meilleur ami et lorsque ce dernier avait une mine pareille, mieux valait le laisser se confier de lui-même afin qu'il ne se referme pas comme une huitre. Au bout de longues minutes, la voix enrouée du Prince se fit entendre aux oreilles du blond qui continua de caresser simultanément sa chevelure et son dos afin de l'aider à décompresser totalement. Il écouta. Yûgi lui confia alors ce qu'il avait appris sur son « admirateur » durant sa présence pourtant très brève à sa propre fête d'anniversaire pour sa majorité. Sans s'en qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Joey se confia lui aussi à son meilleur ami. Le brun aux yeux bleus qui avait tenté de l'ensorceler ne lui avait rien dit de bon et le Chevalier sentait que leurs confrontations n'étaient pas terminées. Surtout au vu de la mauvaise nouvelle que sa petite sœur lui avait apprise quelques heures plus tôt. Les membres de la Cour Royale des Ténèbres allaient rester au Palais durant toute la Saison Sombre. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent durant quelques minutes avant de pâlir en réalisant le fait qu'ils allaient tous les deux devoir supporter leur harceleur –ouais carrément !- respectif pendant six longs mois ! Ils n'étaient pas sortis de la pénombre.

oOoOo

Yûgi avait mis plusieurs heures avant de trouver le sommeil. Mais celui-ci était agité. Avec toutes les images de son « admirateur » et les informations données dans la soirée par son meilleur ami, le Prince était à la limite entre rêves et cauchemars. Le jeune homme, dont le front était couvert de sueur, se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, la respiration hachée. Ses paupières closes bougeaient rapidement. Alors que ses mains se crispaient sur les draps, ses doigts les agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait, s'en blanchissant les phalanges !

 ** _Yûgi avait l'impression d'étouffer et que des poids alourdissaient ses chevilles et ses poignets. Il ne parvenait même pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Le jeune homme agrippa sa gorge, l'air semblait refuser de s'y engouffrer. Il suffoquait et se sentait partir petit à petit alors qu'il était dans le noir le plus total. La panique commençait à le gagner bien qu'il chercha à se raisonner lui-même. Cela ne pouvait être un mauvais rêve ! Il se souvenait parfaitement s'être couché dans son lit ! Alors ce n'était forcément qu'un…_**

 ** _\- Cauchemar, jeune Prince de Lumière ? Le noir qui l'entourait se dissipa soudainement, tout comme le poids qui l'empêchait de respirer._**

 ** _Comme vidé de ses forces, le jeune homme aux belles prunelles mauves tomba à genoux sur une surface dure, cherchant son souffle. Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lève les yeux et il se figea. Un sourire des plus narquois et arrogant sur ses lèvres, Atem était assis nonchalamment sur un trône de pierre tout en le regardant fixement. Sa main sous son menton, le Roi des Ténèbres dégageait une aura aussi froide et sombre que la plus profonde des abysses. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler son corps, Yûgi se mit à trembler. Atem était dangereusement charismatique et savait parfaitement en jouer._**

 ** _De sa main qu'il avait posée sur sa cuisse, il fit un geste demandant à son jeune vis-à-vis de le rejoindre. Comme contrôlé par une force qu'il ne put combattre malgré ses résistances, le jeune homme se sentit attiré jusque sur les genoux de son … Geôlier à en juger par les chaines dont il se rendit seulement compte de la présence. Elles n'étaient pas normales mais… Le Prince tenta de s'en défaire tout de même avant d'être arrêté par un regard glacé de l'autre homme._**

 ** _\- Ne tente même pas de t'échapper, Yûgi… Le ton doucereux de sa voix fit encore davantage trembler le jeune homme. La lueur qui résidait maintenant au creux des prunelles d'Atem n'avait strictement rien de rassurante, bien au contraire. T_** ** _u es mien que tu le veuilles ou non, ces chaînes sont faites de ma propre magie alors tu te doutes que tu ne peux rien faire contre elles à moins que je ne le décide… N'est-ce pas ?_**

 ** _Yûgi baissa les yeux. Même si au fonds de lui, il hurlait qu'il n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même et surtout pas à un Roi des Ombres aussi arrogant que sournois ! Un rire mauvais fit relever les yeux au jeune homme. Le magnifique visage d'Atem s'était brusquement assombri et son éclat de rire acheva d'effrayer le plus jeune. En effet, Atem, bien que Yûgi ait baissé ses prunelles, avait pu suivre la moindre pensée de son cadet. Et sa colère de le voir lui résister même en pensées n'avait fait qu'attiser le désir violent qu'il éprouvait déjà envers l'objet de son obsession. Celui-là même qui était sur ses genoux._**

 ** _Brusquement, le Roi Sombre fondit sur les lèvres de son cadet tel un rapace sur sa proie et les dévora. D'abord surprit, Yûgi tenta vainement de repousser son agresseur de ses mains liées posées sur le torse de son vis-à-vis. Mais bien plus faible que ce dernier, le jeune homme se résigna et se laissa faire, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux et roulant progressivement le long de ses joues. Les mains de l'être noir, tout en gardant enserrée leur victime, descendirent le long du corps de celle-ci. Yûgi se figea et frémit lorsqu'elles atteignirent ses hanches. La première s'y immobilisa, empêchant ainsi le jeune homme de bouger encore tandis que la seconde se fraya un chemin sous la tunique de nuit que le jeune Prince portait et qui lui faisait une silhouette des plus enchanteresses._**

 ** _L'appel de l'air se faisant cependant sentir, Atem délivra les lèvres à présent gonflées de son éphèbe et plongea les siennes dans le cou de ce dernier lui tirant un gémissement que celui-ci ne sut identifier. Yûgi se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il était hors de question qu'un tel son si … indécent sorte encore de sa gorge pour un homme tel que lui !_** ** _Malheureusement, ses efforts furent rapidement réduits à néant lorsque la main qui s'était faufilée sous son vêtement, effleura presque tendrement une partie secrète de son anatomie et qui se révéla des plus sensibles à un tel traitement. Atem se délecta du nouveau pouvoir qu'il se découvrait sur l'être pur qui avait ravi ce qui ressemblait à un cœur chez lui, le jeune Prince semblait également des plus innocents en ce qui concernait les plaisirs de la chair… Il lécha une parcelle de peau qu'il suça ensuite afin d'y faire apparaître un important suçon, preuve irréfutable que cet être innocent lui appartenait. A lui et rien qu'à lui._**

 ** _Yûgi avait chaud, de plus en plus chaud et son corps refusait de lui répondre comme il le désirait. De sa gorge, s'échappaient des sons des plus obscènes et le Prince savait qu'il allait mourir de honte dès que cette torture cesserait. Des larmes de colère virent à nouveau perler à ses yeux qu'il gardait clos aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. La main froide de son tortionnaire continuait sa besogne sur sa partie sensible la rendant de plus en plus dure. Pendant que la langue tout aussi froide d'Atem faisait le chemin inverse et remontait vers ses lèvres afin de se les approprier à nouveau. Alors Yûgi se décida alors qu'une vague de jouissance ne ravage son corps. A bout de souffle, il laissa son front tomber sur l'épaule d'Atem qui eut un sourire sinistre aux lèvres. Ces mêmes lèvres qu'il décolla de la peau douce de la gorge marquée de suçons de son adorable Prince. Avec fermeté, il décolla Yûgi de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche. Alors que sa langue pénétrait dans la bouche de son jeune compagnon, allant chercher sa jumelle pour un ballet langoureux auquel Yûgi ne répondit nullement. Sentant la force qui le retenait faiblir légèrement car Atem se laissait emporter par ses propres désirs, le jeune homme en tira profit et mordit violemment la langue ainsi que la lèvre inférieure de son agresseur qui grogna en rejetant la tête en arrière._**

oOoOo

Atem rouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit. Son Prince avait plus de cran qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et bien que cela le contrariait, cela lui plaisait grandement également.

\- Atem. L'interpela Seto qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre où le Roi des Ténèbres avait été logé. Tu as du sang sur…

Son souverain ne lui accorda pas un mot et s'essuya la lèvre toujours avec un sourire qui fit hausser un sourcil à son cousin.

\- Mais qu'as-tu donc fais pour être de si bonne humeur, ce soir ?

Atem cracha une gerbe de sang avant de répondre tout en plaçant une main sur son visage, dissimulant les marques de magie noire qui y étaient apparues lorsqu'il avait exécuté le sortilège.

\- Je viens de rendre une petite visite nocturne à mon futur cher et tendre petit roi… Cher cousin…

Et cela fit tilt dans l'esprit du brun qui ne put que sourire devant les méthodes quelques peu… Brutales de séduction de son cher cousin.

\- Tu as donc utilisé le sort du **_Portail des Rêves_** …

\- Exactement. **_Vu qu'il permet d'entrer dans les songes d'un individu dont le lanceur a déjà eu l'occasion de croiser le regard_** , j'ai pensé qu'il serait utile dans ce contexte.

\- Hn. Je plains sérieusement ton Prince, Atem. Prends garde à ne pas le briser de manière définitive.

Atem ne répondit rien mais son sourire, même caché dans les ombres de la pièce le fit pour lui. Seto sorti de la chambre en soupirant. Ce Yûgi avait du soucis à se faire avec son Roi. Mais lui avait son propre Chevalier à attraper ! De son côté, Atem regarda la lune qui s'était levée alors que le manteau de la nuit s'était fait bien plus sombre que durant la Saison Ensoleillée. Ses prunelles virèrent alors au rouge sanguin.

 _\- Yûgi, Prince de la Lumière. Jamais toi, mon Panétyeni* tu ne m'échapperas, les Ombres m'en soient témoins !_

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

* _Panétyeni :_ en Egyptien est un prénom qui veut dire " _Celui qui m'appartient_ "... C'est plutôt assez clair, non ? xD

Coin des persos 

Yûgi : _*hurle*_ ELLE L'A FAIT ! *s'évanouit*

Moi : _*rire dément, maniaque et démoniaque... (j'en fais trop là, non ? XD)*_ BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! OUI ! J'AI OSEE !

Joey : _*tout pâle*_ Mais quelle dingue !

Seto : _*sourire narquois*_ C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Joey : _*grogne*_ Vas te faire foutre, Seto !

Seto : _*choppe son amant*_ Mais avec plaisir ! _*et se barre on ne sait où (même si on s'en doute quand même xD)*_

Téa : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Je rêve où elle nous complètement zappé ?

Duke : _*soupir*_ Non, tu ne rêves pas.

Aisis : _*lève les yeux au ciel*_ C'est le cas pour nous aussi, seul Seto est vraiment apparu en fait.

Mahad : _*hoche la tête*_ Exactement. Nous autres, membres de la Cour Royale avons été oubliés autant que vous !

Shada : * _complètement indifférent*_ Au moins, notre Roi s'amuse. * _regarde de tous les côtés*_ Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Et où est Yûgi ?!

 _Tous regardent partout sans résultat_

Moi : _*repart en fou-rire en recevant un message sur son "poket-phone"*_ J'EN ETAIS SURE ! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Tristan : _*regarde les autres*_ Elle a reçu quoi selon vous ?

 _Haussement d'épaules général_

Aisis et Téa : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Vu que l'auteure est devenue folle et que les protagonistes principaux se fait la malle, nous vous invitons à laisser une review pour encourager l'auteure à se calmer et à écrire la suite de cette fiction ! En espérant que le chapitre vous à plu, merci de votre coopération.

* * *

 **Petit mot du jour**

Coucou les gens ! _*toute contente*_ Vu qu'il s'agit du cinquième chapitre de cette fiction TRES particulière, je sollicite vos suggestions ! Et NON, je ne suis pas sénile xD Brefouille ! Voici les points que je voulais aborder avec vous et auxquels vous répondrez dans **vos reviews** :

1- Afin qu'Atem puisse continuer à séduire _*toussotements des persos*_ notre adorable Yûgi, pensez-vous que le grand père de celui-ci doive mourir ? Si oui, comment ? A vous de me le dire et surtout avec une méthode pour que tous sachent que c'est bien Atem qui l'a assassiné mais que personne n'est de preuves afin de l'incriminer réellement.

2- Les étapes OBLIGATOIRES par lesquelles, Yûgi devra passer pour prendre la suite de son grand père et donc de son père, _*sourire de yaoiste*_ les idées perverses sont bien entendues les bienvenues !

3- Les "amis" d'Atem interviennent-ils dans le chapitre suivant ? Si oui, qui voudriez-vous voir en particulier ?

 **Ce sera tout pou aujourd'hui alors à vos claviers et à bientôt !**

 **Tsukiyomi~**


End file.
